


That's Not How You Cuddle

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has trouble distinguishing between 'cuddling' and 'tickling the crap out of Dean'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You Cuddle

Dean snuggles himself closer to the warm body pressed against his back. He has slept a lot more contently ever since he and Cas had begun sharing a bed. Castiel’s hand slides over Dean’s middle to wrap around him and hold him closer, but within a few moments, the former angel’s mischievous fingers curl over Dean’s stomach and Dean flinches.

Then they curl again and scribble against the skin. Dean’s toes curl and he tries his best to suppress a grin. “Cas that’s not c-cuddlinghehe.. C-Cut it out, I’m sleheheeping.” Dean mumbles, squirming in Cas’ hold but not actively trying to stop him.

There was the day that Cas had discovered what tickling was (and that he was very ticklish), Dean thought it was hilarious and adorable, and Cas actually seemed to like it.

Then there was the day that Cas had discovered that Dean was ticklish. Dean didn’t seem to think it was nearly as amusing.

And then there was the day where Cas had figured out that Dean secretly liked being tickled, though he’d never actually admit to that.

And ever since that third day, Cas always loved to tickle and tease Dean whenever he had the chance, though it was never without later retaliation.

Cas just smiles and starts to dance his fingers lightly over Dean’s stomach, making him suck in and stifle a laugh. “Dohohon’t-” Dean chuckles.

"Do you really mean that?" Cas raises his brow with a sly smirk.

"Y-Yes!" Dean yelps a little louder when Cas brushes his fingers over Dean’s hips.

"I don’t think you do…" Cas grins in reply, using his other arm to maneuver around Dean and grab his arms, wrapping his forearm like a bar around both of Dean’s arms just below the elbow and pinning them over Dean’s head.

"Nohohoho!" Dean laughs and kicks his feet helplessly as Castiel’s hands scratch over his lower ribs and sides uninhibited.

"We both know you like this, Dean.." Cas teases, wiggling his fingers just under Dean’s bellybutton and drawing out a snort of a laugh coupled with more squirming.

"Sh-shut uhuhup hahaha!" Dean laughs as he turns even more pink from embarrassment, "StahahaHAHAHOP TICKLING MEHEHEHE!!"

"Hm…" Cas pauses a moment, tapping his finger contemplatively on Dean’s side which makes him shiver at each touch. "No. I don’t think so."

Dean’s eyes widen and a ‘no’ barely escapes his lips as the word drowns in a river of laughter when Cas tickles right against Dean’s hip bones, scribbling and scratching and squeezing. Dean is kicking, hard, and cackling as he tosses his head side to side helplessly.

"NahahahahHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHA HAHA NAHAHAHAHAHAHA- staHAHAHA!" Dean tries to get out a few words but can barely function with his hips being tickled like that, "NAHAHAHO MORAHAHAHAHAHA- PLEHEHEHEEHEE HAHAHA!"

Cas eventually moves his attack elsewhere on Dean’s torso and only lightly tickles as to give Dean a few moments to catch his breath. The smile on Dean’s face stays, even though it is no longer being forced. He stares up at Cas both happily and nervously, letting out a few anxious giggles every so often.

"You always look so cute when I tickle you." Cas smiles, brushing a thumb on Dean’s cheek.

"Hey- I’m not ‘cute’." Dean grumbles.

Cas pokes a finger in Dean’s armpit and Dean squeaks and flails.

"You are, actually."

Dean just rolls his eyes, “You done? Can I have my arms back now?” He wiggles a bit under Cas and stares up expectantly.

"Where’s the fun in that?" Cas smiles and Dean’s eyes pop.

"No-no lehehet me gohoho!" Dean is already giggling in anticipation.

Cas wiggles his fingers over Dean’s stomach and Dean sucks in, clenching his fists and toes and squeezing his eyes shut.

"C-Cas I- nahaho- stahop!"

Dean loses it when Castiel’s hand squeezes over Dean’s hip and starts to tickle vigorously in every way Cas knows will drive Dean nuts. Dean practically stops breathing he laughs so hard, shaking his head and trying to plead through broken laughter.

After a few minutes of Cas switching between Dean’s hips mercilessly, Dean jumps and manages to break free of Castiel’s grip, curling in on himself and catching his breath, “Pl-plehehease… G-Give me a minutehehe..”

Cas rubs Dean’s back soothingly, “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to tickle you too much..”

"I’m f-fine.." Dean half laughs. Then he leaps up and throws himself at Cas, "Can’t say the same for you though!"

He grins evilly and digs his fingers into Castiel’s armpits, making him shriek and fall back with laughter.

"Dehehehean! DEHEHEAN!"

"Yes, Cas?"

"Dean it tihihIHIHICKLES!" Cas cries, shaking his head.

"Well yeah, dummy." Dean chuckles and continues to exact his revenge on Cas.

It’s gonna be a long night.


End file.
